The present invention relates to electronic calipers. More particularly, the present invention relates to electronic calipers having multiple function modes, each mode allowing the user to perform a basic mathematical or geometric calculation, such as scaling the measurement by a chosen value, providing a nominal value corresponding to the physical measurement, and/or utilizing physical measurements in geometric formulas to determine other calculable values.